zac10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Albright
Alan Albright is half Human and half Pyronite. His father was a plumber and he was the 5th member of Zac`s Team. he first met Zac and the Alien Force when his hometown was being invaded by DNAliens. Backstory Alan is the son of an unnamed Plumber, from whom he inherited the Plumber's Badge that he wears on his chest. As a result, when Alan transforms into a Pyronite, the Badge remains visible on his chest. Because the badge is visually identical to the Omnitrix symbol, Alan bears a strong resemblance to Zac's Pyronite form (Heatblast), but is much darker, most likely due to his dark skin. Also, unlike Heatblast, his eyes are completely surrounded by his face. Despite not having his powers for very long, Alan shows some considerable skill in using them, being able to fight off Big Chill a short time and easily overwhelming several DNAliens at once. Age 10 Alan gets hunted by local authorities to be questioned about a recent strain of Arson cases. Zac, Gwen, Kevi,.and Wes gets involved when the sheriff accidentally triggers a distress signal when he grabs Alan's Plumber's Badge. After a short aerial fight with Zac (as Jetray) they both decide that the best way of getting the sheriff off Alan's back is to figure out the source of the Arson Cases. Zac is able to figure out that what was earlier thought to be Crop Circles being burnt into the corn fields is actually circuit boards being built by DNAliens. They also discover that when those circuit boards activate they create weather towers which begin to lower the temperature to arctic levels. Working together, Ben (as Swampfire) and Alan are able to trash the towers. Alan agrees to help the sheriff hunt down the remaining DNAliens but states that Ben can call him in to help at any time. Zac later calls in on Alan's favor where he assists in the attack on Los Soledad where the Hyperspace jump gate is being built. After the war, Alan Joins Helen, Manny, Pierce and Cooper as pupils under Max. Later, on his way to a training mission with the others. However, when Vilgax lands on Earth, Max detours to fight Vilgax, along with the others. Alan is swiftly defeated by Vilgax. Alan later appears to rescue Max when he is "attacked" by Zac aboard a Plumber research station. Alan is the only one of the Plumbers' Helpers that is not defeated by Zac and it is only due of the intervention of the rest of the Helpers. He later became crucial to restraining Zac using his fire powers in tandem with the draft created by Helen's speed to trap Ben in a wall of fire. After nearly sacrificing himself, among the others, to prevent the station from crashing into London, Max arrives and explains that the whole scenario was really a training exercise to see if they are ready for The Plumbers' Academy, which they passed with flying colors. Age 11 Alan appeared again being attacked by Ultimate Kevin. Alan put up a good fight, but Ultimate Kevin defeated him and stole his Pyronite powers. He was almost killed by Kevin but was saved by Ben as NRG. He reassures Alan that he's going to be fine, but Alan denies as most of the plumbers had it worse. Ben then promises to stop Kevin. Later that night Zac drains the power that Ulitmate Kevin drained and sends it back to its Sorce,so Alan get his Abilities back. Abilities ■Human/Pyronite Transformation ■Increased Strength ■Solid magma body – Enhanced Durability ■Immune to Extreme Heat,Fire,and Lava ■Can Control,Produce,and Absorb Heat,and Fire ■Can Shoot Mini-Fire Balls out of his Fingers ■Can Shoot Fire Balls from His Hands ■Can Shoot Mini-Flame Throwers out of his Fingers ■Can Shoot Flame Throwers out of his Hands ■Can Shoot a Fire Ball out of his Omnitrix Symbol ■Can Spit Lava ■Can Breath Fire ■Can Shoot Flares(Spinning Boomerang Shaped Blasts of Fire)out his Hands ■Can Create a Smoke Screen ■Can Shoot Laser-like Beams of Fire from his Eyes ■Can Create Small Fire Tornadoes and can travel short distances in these Tornadoes ■Can Fly By blasting flame from his feet, and does the same when he lands ■Can Create Explosions ■Vary Limited Telekinatic abilities(has to be making Phyiscal contact with an object to make it flot)